


Winchester One-Liners

by callmeb, Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Angst, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bondage, Boys in Skirts, Character Death, Chocolate Syrup, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Feminization, Handcuffs, Impala Sex, Light Bondage, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Play, Piercings, Prostate Milking, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 178
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!! NOTICE: This is my one required line of hot boy sex!!!!</p><p>These are one liner one-shots that have two things: the Winchesters and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Line One

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically CallmeB and Oddfront doing what we do best: having a porn battle. It started out with B telling Odd that one line of hot boy sex is required... this is the result. (Okay so maybe it's not always only one line but is that really a bad thing?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean with Daddy watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

 

 

Sammy's fingers are clawing into Dean's back; they're in Daddy's bed and he's watching them as he sits in a comfy chair, stroking himself and ordering Dean to thrust harder into his baby brother.

 

* * *

 


	2. Line Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sam, Dean's being punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Dean has one of their dad's bandanas covering his eyes and it's all but killing him not to be able to see; he's being punished - for what he's not quite sure anymore - but the small helpless whimpers from Sammy and the rough growls from their Daddy are more than enough to drive his imagination wild.


	3. Line Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/John and John/Sam, John milks his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John thinks his boys are cute. Adorable, really. Especially when Sam and Dean are on their bellies, dragging those cocks against the covers of John's bed while he's got one finger knuckle-deep in each boy's ass, massaging their prostates until there's nothing left to milk.


	4. Line Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam, John loves catching his boys in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John loves catching his boys in the shower together. If the first sound he hears isn't Sam's breathless moans, it's only because the first sight is of Sam's mouth stretched around Dean's cock.


	5. Line Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam, Sam is 'Property of Dean Winchester'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

Sam huffs a laugh and shakes his head as Dean draws ‘Property of Dean Winchester’ with his tongue on Sam’s belly.


	6. Line Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon who asked for 'wee Sam and Dean in the kid's section of a library?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

"Dean," Sam huffs, trying to push his big brother away, "I've gotta find that kids book for my project," he whines as Dean nips his ear; Dean of course just smirks against his baby brothers neck, fingers dipping into the waist band of the slightly too large jeans, "Come on, Sammy, Dad's gonna be back any minute. Just a quicky baby boy, s'not my fault you're little body is so fucking hot leaning against this book shelf.”


	7. Line Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam, chocolate sauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

It's funny to Sam, watching Dean squirming underneath him as he drizzles chocolate sauce liberally over his brothers nipples; even better is the reactions he'll get when he finally licks it all off.


	8. Line Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For B who wanted: 'Weecest secret bang bang in the backseat while John's driving.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

The boys must really think their father is stupid, that he doesn't know why they both would rather climb into the backseat than call shotgun, that he doesn't hear Dean shushing Sammy when the boy whimpers, that he can't see Sam sucking on Dean's nipples in the rear view mirror, or that he can't smell their come permeating the Impala's interior, John shakes his head and smiles with good humor as he glances in the rear mirror; Dean is leaning back against the door, Sammy on his lap, face tucked into his big brothers neck. Yeah, his boys must really think he's an idiot.


	9. Line Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam, nipple play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

Sam is evil, mean and evil and loves every second of it, and no one will convince Dean of anything else, why else would his baby brother promise to, "Make you come so damn hard from just your nipples Dean, they're so fucking sensitive, won't even have to touch your cock."


	10. Line Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon who wanted: Weecest (Post-pubescent), where one of them is trans, or maybe panties?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

It's just a tiny sliver of light blue, right above the waist of Sam's jeans, but it kicks Dean right in the gut knowing his 15 year old baby brother is wearing panties, "Shit, Sammy, you're such a teasing little slut," he growls into his brother's ear as he wraps an arm around Sam's waist and pulls the boy back onto his hard cock.


	11. Line Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw some drawing of a cutie clutching his stuffed orca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam clutches his Shamu stuffed animal to his chest – the one Dad bought for him when they visited SeaWorld last week; he uses the plush to muffle his whimpers so Dad doesn’t wake up to see Dean fucking into him one bed over.


	12. Line Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motel walls are too easy to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

There’s a loud crack as the bed frame finally slams through the thin sheetrock of the cheap motel wall; by the time Sam’s done fucking his big brother into the mattress, the small dent is a fist-sized hole.


	13. Line Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake handcuffs or real ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John uses fake handcuffs on his boys because they’re young and he wants to be safe; he changes his mind when he comes home early to see Dean using the real ones on Sam while fucking the kid’s face.


	14. Line Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an oral fixation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner was brought to you by: CallmeB

John never realized the extent of Dean’s oral fixation; at least, not until he woke up with the boy’s mouth wrapped around his cock.


	15. Line Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam used to be smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sometimes Dean wishes Sam was still a short and chubby 12 year old; it was so much easier to bend Sam over his knee and finger his tight little ass when the kid wasn’t 6’4 and pure muscle.


	16. Line Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John loves his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

John loves his boy's, even when they're being naughty little boys; not that they're little anymore with each of them at six foot plus, but that doesn't meant he still can't bend them over their Daddy's lap and spank their bare asses bright red.


	17. Line Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spankings and a skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sometimes, John likes to spank his boys; sometimes, John likes to put on a pleated skirt and let his boys spank him.


	18. Line Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's fingers on Sam's skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

The hairs on Sam's arms stand on end as Dean dances his fingertips over a bare hip, and the younger boy's prick twitches; Dean can make his brother hard, drive him to the edge of orgasm, just like this - before the kid even wakes up.


	19. Line Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon who requested Voyeur!John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

It’s easy to see that the boys love showing off for John, especially in the bedroom; it’s in the way Sam keeps glancing at him from under his lashes, in the way Dean angles his and Sammy’s bodies so that John has the the best view; besides John enjoys giving the boys a show of their own.


	20. Line Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys 'watch' a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

The credits of some comedy movie roll on-screen, but John couldn’t tell you anything that happened past the first five minutes; he could, however, tell you what Sam’s hole filled with Dean’s come tastes like – it’s a combination of tart and salty.


	21. Line Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam likes beard burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

The best part of his dad eating Sam’s ass isn’t the wet tongue or that one finger that slides inside him occasionally; the best part is the way Dad’s two-day beard scrapes and scratches Sam’s cheeks, taint, and balls until his skin is red hot and too sensitive to be touched – not that that stops the man from doing so.


	22. Line Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Dean loves the music loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Dean loves when he gets Dad to blast the Impala’s radio; Dad, of course, has no idea it’s because the speakers shake the seat and vibrate against the plug snugly fitted inside little Sammy’s ass.


	23. Line Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean took all the normal towels out of the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

When Sam exits the bathroom with a ridiculously small towel clung to his hips and a scowl, Dean can’t stop his own laughs; he also can’t stop his hand from sliding under the material, up Sam’s wet thighs, and prodding a finger at his little brother’s hole until Sam’s dick tents the towel right towards Dean’s face.


	24. Line Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam always starts his mornings with milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam loves warm milk in the mornings, but not the kind that comes from a carton; he likes the kind that spills from his brother’s morning wood.


	25. Line Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three grown men and one backseat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Car sex isn’t easy when all three men involved are over 6 foot tall, but John and his boys somehow manage to cram in the backseat on the side of an dead road; Dean always ends up lying on top of his brother while the two men take him at the same time, but one hot body beneath him and another looming over him is half of what gets him off.


	26. Line Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is Sam's pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

The best part of growing up tall is that Sam gets to make Dad his pet; when he’s been good, his pet even gets to rub off using Sam’s boots and lick his own milk off Sam’s jeans.


	27. Line Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps his dad relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Dean may be young, but he knows how tense his dad gets after a tough hunt; the best way to get the man to relax is by lying down and letting his father run calloused hands down every inch of Dean’s soft skin.


	28. Line Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a birthday gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam knows they don’t have a lot of money, so all he asks for on his birthday is a new lore book; what Dad gets him is Dean with his arms tied behind his back, wearing nothing but satin blue panties and a smile.


	29. Line Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys send Daddy pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John hates leaving his boys in some dumpy motel while he’s off interviewing people for a hunt, and he’ll never ignore his phone in case something happens; the boys know that, of course, and take advantage of the fact by sending their dad pictures of puffy, stretched-open holes and come-covered tongues.


	30. Line Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam convince John to let them play sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

The boys are begging to play sports, Dean wants to sign up for baseball and Sam for soccer; John knows he's going to say yes anyway, but seeing them both in their jock straps for him is one hell of an incentive. 


	31. Line Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his boys are at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

The power has been out for two days at the cabin they’re staying in; but John’s been keeping his boys warm with long sessions of sex in front of the fire place.


	32. Line Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam, edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

Sam is killing him, Dean’s been hard for almost three hours now, and he’s a mess; arms and legs tied to the bed corners, muscles straining, skin flushed and sweat slick, and his poor aching cock is dripping pre-come.


	33. Line Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his boy in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

“Look,” John whispers huskily into his boy’s ear as he pushes his fingers deeper into his son’s lube slick hole, “Come on, look Daddy’s fingers stretching you open,” Dean’s eyes lock on his reflection in the mirror and he whimpers.


	34. Line Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can see the appeal of Sammy's long hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

Sam’s hair has been long ever since he was old enough to squirm away from John and the hair clippers; now though, John enjoys running his fingers through the long silky strands as their owner’s head bobs up and down in his lap.


	35. Line Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's listening to music and Dean's watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

Dean can’t stand watching Sam listen to his head phones, the way his head bobs, forward and back in an undulating motion, how his pouty lips formed silently around the words; it looks like the boy’s giving the worlds best blow job.


	36. Line Thiry-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's boys are growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

It’s not that John didn’t know his boy’s were growing up, he just never expected to walk in and see it, and he certainly never expected to see his boys kissing and jerking each other off.


	37. Line Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John bottoms for Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

“Come on Daddy, relax for me,” Dean murmurs into John’s neck, and he rocks his hips, easing his cock just a little deeper inside, “’M tryin’ baby boy, just never done this before.”


	38. Line Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy drinking his milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sammy sits comfortably between Daddy's legs, slurping on his Daddy's grown up cock nice and slow, taking every drop of milk with a satisfied hum.


	39. Line Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John really likes Sam's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

It took Sammy months to admit his secret to his father – worried that the man wouldn’t approve – but accepting his little boy wasn’t the hard part; the hard part was hiding his growing erection every time he saw his little boy prancing around in short skirts and frilly underwear.


	40. Line Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam won't put out unless he gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam rubs the tip of Dean’s cock against his slicked up hole, teasing, instead of sliding his ass down the thick shaft - he says he’ll ride his big brother only after Dean talks dirty for him the way he talks to all the girls; Dean doesn’t know where his shyness came from but he damns it to hell when Sam pulls away with a threat of finishing on his own.


	41. Line Forty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

He never knew what they were doing, but Sam knew he wanted to do it, too – they always looked so happy and relaxed after spending twenty minutes in the bathroom together; so when he finally learned how to pick a lock, Sam poked his head into the bathroom, watched the two older Winchester’s rub and kiss and touch, and then caught their attention long enough to demand his daddy to play with him, too.


	42. Line Forty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet names for their dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

The boys spent an entire month trying to figure out which pet names got their dad off the hardest; there were many nights spent going through a list of names while he was cuffed naked to the bed – “ _honey, baby, my love, darling, daddy, cock slut, needy whore, come bucket…_ ” the filthier Dean’s mouth got, the harder their father’s cock got, and the giddier Sammy got as he played with it.


	43. Line Forty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions during a hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

During a hunt, nothing should be on John's mind except killing the monster of the week, but of course his sons are teenagers and they find it so amusing when they tug down their jeans just long enough to show off bright red and deep blue lace; now John’s cock is hard, and he can’t stop watching how they fight, waiting to see a slip of color when one boy bends or the other stretches.


	44. Line Forty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs to be close to his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam likes being close to Dean and his dad, so much so that sleeping sandwiched between the older two isn’t enough for him anymore - Sammy wants to feel them inside him, wants to fall asleep with his body wrapped around them completely; so when Dad’s on a hunt, Sam snuggles himself down on Dean’s cock, and when Dad gets back, the two take turns filling the youngest boy up, letting him fall asleep with on cock inside him and another slipped beneath the edge of his underwear.


	45. Line Forty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get wet for their daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

The boys don’t fuck in the mornings, but they take turns jerking off, poking the tips of their cocks just past the tight rim of each others’ assholes and shooting their loads inside one another, quickly slipping little lubed up plugs in to hold their seed; the plugs come out once they’re home from school, just in time for each boy to straddle a thigh, bend over, and leak for their daddy – daddy loves seeing those wet pussies leaking just for him.


	46. Line Forty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loves his dad in a skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam’s favorite part of his dad wearing nothing but a skirt is how the man’s cock juts straight out against the loose fabric; he doesn’t even want to fuck, Sam just enjoys fingering his dad - slow and deep, one arm wrapped around his waist, head peeking over a broad shoulder, smiling as the bulge of plaid pink turns darker with every twist and wiggle of his fingers.


	47. Line Forty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they won't touch him, Sam will touch himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

They keep saying Sam’s too young, and that they won’t touch him back there until he’s at least sixteen; they can’t stop him, though, when he spreads his legs and fingers himself right in front of them – Sam’s sure they’ll give in once he brings out the dildo he stole a couple towns back.


	48. Line Forty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Sam wants Dean's attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Drunk Sam doesn’t like being ignored, so he claims loudly that he’ll go home with whomever wins the next round of pool after spending an hour taking shots alone; the biker Dean’s hustling gets so distracted by Sam’s barely legal body as he bends and stretches that Dean wins the game easily – Sam leaves the bar with Dean, fully aware of the pounding his ass is going to get for acting so damn slutty again.


	49. Line Fourty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loves watching Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

Dean loves watching Sam come, loves to see the way his brother’s large body clenches around him and curls up towards him; he loves the look in Sam’s eyes when his baby brothers looks at him, trust and wonder and love.


	50. Line Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sam, whisker burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

Sammy whimpers so beautifully as John dives back between his boy’s soft cheeks, licking and slurping at that tiny hole; he makes sure to scrape and rub his beard along the already whisker burned skin.


	51. Line Fifty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/John, deep throating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

John loves the sounds his oldest make when he’s forcing the boy further onto his cock, the noises are unbelievable, like a muffled gasp and a low groan tangled together; they let John know just how much Dean loves deep throating his Daddy.


	52. Line Fifty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John loves to make his boys blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

John loves to make his boys blush; over the last few years though, it’s gotten harder to make Dean’s cheeks darken, but John meets the challenge head on, whispering filth and sexy pet names into his boy’s ear, “Yeah, that’s Daddy’s good little kitten, gonna feed your needy little hole all my hot cream,” John smirks as Dean mewls and turns his head away, cheeks burning hot.


	53. Line Fifty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's first time with Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

“That’s it baby boy,” John murmurs huskily into the side of Sam’s throat, the boy is a squirming and whimpering mess in his lap as he takes his Daddy’s huge cock for the first time.


	54. Line Fifty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels are watching the Winchesters. For ThornyRose567

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

The Winchesters don’t deal in half measures, if they’re going to hell, they’re gonna give the group of angels a damn good reason to send them there, Sam kisses his Dad just as the man starts thrusting harder into Dean; he know’s his turn is next, but Sam still wants some attention.


	55. Line Fifty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons watch the Winchesters
> 
> Idea came from Thornyrose567

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Getting caught by the Winchesters is never a good thing, but if this black-eyed monster knows anything, it’s that he’ll get a nice show if he cooperates – rumor downstairs is that the tallest one moans so pretty with his daddy’s cock inside him, and the other son rides that same cock like a pro; while the demon knows they’ll send him straight to hell soon, he also knows those incestuous men will be down there one day, too – all chained up and bloody and there for the taking.


	56. Line Fifty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do with just one more day? John would spend it with his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner brought to you by: Oddfront

* * *

"What would you do with one day?" The angel's gruff voice breaks into John's slice of heaven, with out pause or contemplation John replies "I'd spend it with my boys," in less time that it even takes John to blink, he's staring at his sons sitting at a table, both have a beer in their hands, "Dean, Sam, I belive it is cutomary to bring one a gift on the celebration of the day of their birth," the angel says in greeting, "Hey, Cas, grab a..." Dean trails off as he turns to look at the angel - Cas - John is standing next to; his boy's eyes lock on him, "Dad," Dean breathes; Sam looks like he almost gave himself whiplash as he jerks around in his seat, "Happy Birthday, Dean," John rasps out, and in even less time than it took Cas to get him here, his boys are in his arms, fighting to get the first taste of his lips.


	57. Line Fifty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Sam what a good boy he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner brought to you by: Oddfront

"Good boy," Dean whispers, teeth bitting into his brother's shoulder, "Such a good little slut for me aren't you baby boy, so good at taking my big, thick cock deep inside that tight ass," Sam whimpers as Dean's next thrust is harder than the last, "My good little bitch."


	58. Line Fifty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's fingers + the boys' mouths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John doesn’t think his teenage boys are ready to have anything inside them yet, so he uses his fingers and their mouths to show them what they’ll get one day - slowly sliding one, two, three digits past spit-slick lips - as he whispers to them; “Feel how thick my fingers are, my cock is bigger, gonna stretch your hole so wide open.”


	59. Line Fifty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam experiments in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam is thirteen the first time he tries to put anything in his ass, but his chubby fingers seem daunting, so he slicks up the handle of his toothbrush with shampoo and slides it in during his shower; when his brother asks a month later why he suddenly brushes his teeth in there all the time, Sam stutters out something about saving time while hiding his red cheeks – Dean’s long fingers are holding his toothbrush at the perfect spot to twist it against his prostate.


	60. Line Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are like puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

His boys are such good little puppies; they stay still on hands and knees while John cups their cocks and massages them to orgasm – the best part is how their holes tremor around the tail plugs that tickle their thighs.


	61. Line Sixty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy days for the Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John loves lazy days spent on the couch with his sons; he gets to lounge around with one boy straddling his thigh, with his fingers slowly pumping in and out of the other, with the switching of gentle hands and mouths around his swollen cock – all while half watching movie marathons that the two young Winchesters have long since been addicted to.


	62. Line Sixty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys watch their dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

With Dad handcuffed and on his knees naked, Sam straddles Dean’s lap and they both watch the show - Sam matches every rock of Dad’s hips with his own rutting against Dean’s cock; all he gets is the pillow between his thighs, and the man isn’t allowed to come until his sons are both satisfied, until they both shoot their loads against his tight asshole.


	63. Line Sixty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ruins Sam's study attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam intended on studying - he had his books and notes out and everything - it’s not his fault that his brother thought it was a good idea to bend him over the desk and take him right then; now Sam can barely make out some of his notes where his come distorted the ink.


	64. Line Sixty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's got this scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John’s got this scar on the crease between his pelvis and thigh, right beside his cock, and he’s learned over the years that it’s a very sensitive spot for him; Dean takes advantage of that, licking and biting until John’s skin turns purple – by the time his cock gets some attention, he’s only a few strokes away from coming hard and fast.


	65. Line Sixty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

His youngest boy is in constant need of physical contact and he craves affection, so John makes sure to give the boy anything he needs; he’ll spend hours running his hands up and down the small body, softly kissing those soft lips, lapping across his already-sharp jaw line and long neck – Sam lets his body be moved however John needs, only letting out content sighs or needy whimpers.


	66. Line Sixty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes it that way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

When Dean wants Sam, he takes him, he throws him against the nearest steady object – wall, bed, desk, dresser, anything – yanks their jeans down just enough, and fucks into his brother with little preparation, doesn’t move gentle or slow until he’s done; it may sound a little selfish, but Sam is the one that begged Dean to do it – the younger man loves being manhandled and forced to bend over at the most unexpected moments, and he usually comes half way through just from how hard Dean’s fingers dig into his skin while his cock stretches him so wide open.


	67. Line Sixty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes care of Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

When their dad gets injured on a hunt, Dean picks up an easy job for some quick cash while Sam stays home and takes care of him; Sam’s definition of taking care of him, however, means cleaning the place wearing a skanky maid’s outfit – sans underwear – and sitting directly on his dad’s cock while spoon feeding the man, occasionally spilling cold deserts on the both of them as an excuse to swipe it up and fuck his daddy’s mouth with three sticky-sweet fingers.


	68. Line Sixty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's sensitive nipples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sammy’s got very sensitive nipples, and John likes seeing how riled up the boy gets when Dean plays with them; while driving the boys to school, John tells Dean to pinch them for a bit, get him worked up while he watches through the mirror – he almost crashes the car when Sam comes after a particularly hard twist and he can’t take his eyes of the growing dark spot between his little boy’s legs.


	69. Line Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding Sam's face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB  
> (The fact that this one just happened to be number 69 is perfect and totally unplanned!)

Sam gets a thrill out of having a large body straddling his face, of having heavy balls and a hard cock rubbing against his lips; when his dad and brother hold him down and ride his mouth, Sam’s pretty sure he’d come even if they weren’t shoving a dildo in his ass.


	70. Line Seventy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean will always be a good little soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John loves watches Dean, loves testing his son’s obedience even as the boy turns into a man, and no matter how tall and strong Dean gets, he always hold still while John tucks three or four little bullets in his tight little ass; his body shakes on all fours as his cock leaks on the floor, but he’ll still swallow every drop of his dad’s seed, still hold back his own release as he gets touched teasingly soft, still won’t come until John whispers the command in his ear a couple hours later.


	71. Line Seventy-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam will make Dean enjoy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Dean never cared much about Halloween, never saw the appeal, until the year Sam decided they both had to dress up – he made Dean be a jock and then strolled out of the bathroom in a cheerleader’s outfit; Dean’s frown quickly disappeared and he spent the night in character, eating out his girlfriend’s sweet pussy, watching his little brother sit on his lap and ride his cock - the skirt flitting around narrow hips with every rapid drop of his body - and coming when Sam whispered in his ear, “Fill my pussy with your seed, baby.”


	72. Line Seventy-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes what he can, Dean gets the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sammy tries so hard to take all of his dad’s cock, but he’s still young and it’s just so big; it’s okay, though, because Dean lays between Dad’s thighs and licks the base, buries his nose in the thick curls as he sucks on hard heat – Dad’s still proud of his youngest for trying, tells him he’s such a good boy, such a sweet boy with such a tight little hole, looks so good riding Daddy’s cock, keeps talking while Dean reaches around and jerks his baby brother off.


	73. Line Seventy-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John maybe has a small size kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam is only a teenager, his cock barely beginning to fill out, but there’s no other feeling quite as good as the small pressure of his youngest boy fucking into him in a blurred rush; sharp hips jab his ass cheeks, still chubby fingers barely wrap around his hips, and his cock is just big enough to graze John’s prostate – he comes mostly just from the way his boy’s body shakes and his chest heaves, and Sam’s face is of pure concentration as he tries to go harder, faster, deeper.


	74. Line Seventy-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't have to be an artist to paint a masterpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Dean is no artist, but he knows a masterpiece when he sees one; looking down at his dad, chest covered in sweat and two loads of come, Dean just wants to take a picture, wants to stare at the shadows of night and the shines of moonlight until his eyes fall too heavy with the need for sleep – but then again, he’d much rather lick up every inch of the man’s body and maybe paint it all over again.


	75. Line Seventy-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were ignoring Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Dean and Dad are practically ignoring Sam, too busy planning out the next hunt instead of paying him any attention and leaving the youngest to sulk on the couch alone - they don’t even see him when he crawls his way under the kitchen table, don’t stop their conversation when he undoes both their jeans and tugs their soft, warm cocks out; but by the time he’s got one of them in his mouth and the other in his fist, they start paying attention real quick.


	76. Line Seventy-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and John are possesive of Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner brought to you by: Oddfront

John always knew that Dean would protect Sam with every breath the boy had, but he never counted on his youngest being so posessive, which is probably why John is handing the boy a beer in the motel room than making him run laps in the parking lot after a bar fight, "Dean's ours, no one touches his ass but us," and John really couldn't fault the boy his logic, especially not when he had wanted to rip the man's arm off.


	77. Line Seventy-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam pins Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

It startles Dean the first time his baby brother pins him, not that at 17 Sam is still a baby, and it's not really the fact that Sam finally managed to pin Dean; he saw that coming when the kid hit last growth spert and matched him in height; no, startles Dean is that his baby brother is kissing his neck and whispering, "Finally got you big brother, I'm finally gonna get to top like you promised, like you've been teasing me for years with; every time you had me under you and said ' Come on Sammy, when you can best me, I'll let you fuck me,' Well, Dean, you're not gonna go back on that are you?"


	78. Line Seventy-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sam, control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner brought to you by: Oddfront

John flinches only slightly as Sam wraps a wide hand around his throat, his boy is bigger than he is now, and John can finally give up some control.


	79. Line Seventy-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean really wants his Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

John pushes Dean face first into the wall, "You really want it that bad Dean, want me to fuck you baby boy," he says huskily, Dean whimpers and pushes his hips back even harder, "Yes, sir."


	80. Line Eighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loves making Dean fall apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Sam loves watching his big brother fall apart, especially if he's the cause of it; he tightens his lips around the head of his brothers cock and twists two fingers deeper into Dean's tight pink hole, he grins and licks a line up the shaft in victory when his brother damn near convulses.


	81. Line Eighty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's all awkward angles, Dean and John have their own fix for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Sam's been growing like a weed, he's shot up, matching Dean's height and John's damn sure the boy's not done yet; he hasn't grown used to the extra inches yet either, poor boy keeps knocking things over, or running into furniture, it's the reason he and Dean give as to why they keep tying Sammy up when they fuck him, "You aren't used to your new height, baby boy," John growls "You wouldn't want to hurt one of us with a misplaced elbow, would you Sammy?"


	82. Line Eighty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is content with Dean as his cock warmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

John grumbles contentedly, sighing into Dean's short spikes as he tightens his arms around his oldest, they've been watching movies all day, Dean sitting in his lap, keeping his cock warm in that tight little hole.


	83. Line Eighty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean want to surprise their Daddy for his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Sam hisses in a breath as Dean pushes the wide head of the new plug into him, it's pretty big and he's not used to taking the bigger size yet, "Shh, Sammy," Dean hushes soothingly, "You want to be able to surprise Dad for his birthday right?"


	84. Line Eighty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/John, shaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Dean loves watching his dad shave, there is something strangely intimate in the act that turns Dean on like nothing else; which is why when one morning Dad offers him the razor, Dean jumps at the chance, pushing his dad down onto the toilet and sitting in his lap, apparently Dean isn't the only one who gets excited.


	85. Line Eighty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John thinks Sam is being attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

John comes home early from a hunt one night, the sun had just set and he can see the lights are still on in the living room of the house they're renting, he's walking up to the front door when he hears something that makes his blood run cold, Sammy's voice crying out for him; he squashes the instinct to smash the door in, if it's a monster he can't rush in with out a plan; he sneaks in through the back, swiftly making his way toward his boys, inside he can better hear Sam's pained whimpers; John is dumbfounded when he peeks into the livingroom and sight of hus youngest boy, splayed out naked, with two fingers of one hand stuffed in his ass and the other furiously stripping his prick all while moaning 'Daddy'.


	86. Line Eighty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants Daddy's come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Dean doesn't think it's fair that Sammy always gets Daddy's come; he's never really been good at talking either, more of an actions speak louder kinda guy; stuffing his hole full of his own come was a lot easier in theory, but it got the desired effect in the end.


	87. Line Eighty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean, cuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Its been years since they did this last, and for the life of him, Dean can't remember why, but reasons don't matter, not when Sam clips his wrist cuffs to the head board.


	88. Line Eighty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is Johns beautiful boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Dean is his beautiful boy, when Sammy gets older he'll be hansom for sure, but John's oldest will always be beautiful; he's even more so with his face flushed, hair sticking up in sweaty spikes, eyes glistening like jewels, and full lips wrapped around his cock.


	89. Line Eighty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes sure the boys are ready for school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Every morning before the boys go off to school, John stops them at the front door; he makes them pull down their pants so he can make sure they both have their plugs nice and snug in their pink little holes.


	90. Line Ninety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy wants his spanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

John growls as he yanks Sam's pants around the boys ankles, spinning him and pushing his youngest none too gently over his lap; Sam is squirming and bucking as John rests a hand in the middle of his boy's back, "Count them out loud Sam, or you'll get more," his order is followed by a quick spank to the pale globes; Sam keens, arching into it "One... Daddy, please... more."


	91. Line Ninety-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's not so little, little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Dean damn near screams as Sam slams into him, the guy might be his baby brother, but there is nothing little about Sam, and right now it's all focused on fucking him through the cheap motel mattress.


	92. Line Ninety-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants his family to have Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to by: Oddfront

Over the years Thanksgiving tradition has fallen by the wayside, but this year, Sam is gonna make sure that they can at least stuff the turkey; and if he has to wait for hours on a silver plater - the one Dad found in a thift store and was going to melt down for bullets- with his bare bottom glistening with lube, for Dad and Dean to get back from a job, then so be it.


	93. Line Ninety-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restless Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sometimes Sammy gets so restless at night that Dean has to physically hold his brother still; he later learned that it’s much easier to let Sammy suck on Dean’s nipple instead.


	94. Line Ninety-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lipstick, or sticky lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sometimes, the boys like to let their daddy put lipstick on them, make their soft lips pretty and bright colored; sometimes, John likes to use the tip of his cock to paint their lips cream-colored instead.


	95. Line Ninety-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has a soft dick kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John can’t get hard when he’s drunk, but that’s how Sammy likes it; Dean makes sure to stretch his baby brother until the boy is loose so he can sit on their daddy’s cock and ride it nice and slow.


	96. Line Ninety-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy the little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Living the life they live, enjoying the little things is all Sam and Dean can do; little things like multi-speed bullets, a whole case of sounding rods, and soft leather handcuffs.


	97. Line Ninety-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reads Sammy a bedtime story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

When Sammy’s been good for a full week, Dean rewards him by reading his brother a bedtime story; it’s just as rewarding for Dean, of course, because Sammy gets so needy after hearing chapters of filthy sweet erotica in that teenage-deepened voice - the responsible thing to do is lick his baby boy’s little prick and relieve Sammy of his needs.


	98. Line Ninety-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounding in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John made a habit of only staying in motels with decent sized bathtubs so he and his boys can all shower together; he needs room to hold his youngest boy’s hips still against the wall with Dean between them, the two boys connected by a thick rod plugging their dick holes, John rocking his hips back and forth, moving his older son with him to make silver slide in and out of angry pink flesh.


	99. Line Ninety-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooth balls sacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John and Dean love licking their baby boy’s smooth ball sac - it’s ridiculous how eager the two are to get their mouths between his legs and it makes Sammy curious about how it feels; he gets lucky when he comes home from school to see his daddy and big brother spread eagle in bed, both hard and happy, with freshly shaven skin bare and begging to be tasted - Sammy’s never felt something so unique on his tongue and good razors and the 69 position become necessities for the Winchesters.


	100. Line One-Hundred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Daddy punishes Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

It’s cruel the way Daddy punishes Sam, but Dean isn’t going to complain and risk missing the view; yet still, Dean would probably beg twice as desperately as his baby brother if Daddy bent him over, made him squeeze a fleshlight between his thighs, and got his needy hole ignored as daddy pounded that fake pussy.


	101. Line One-Hundred One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a different kind of sexy this Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-line is brought to you by: CallmeB

John promises Dean that he’ll dress Sammy up as something sexy this year for Halloween; those two think they’re so funny when Dean walks in the room to see his brother in a pie outfit, but Dean has the last laugh when he finds a way to get those bottoms out of the way and he eats little Sammy out for an hour - Dad’s forced to pretend he’s a kitchen appliance and Dean says he’s not getting used tonight.


	102. Line One-Hundred Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulless!Sam is a shameless!Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Soulless!Sam has a tendency to jerk off without caring if Dean’s only a few feet away, and Dean weirdly got used to it within a couple weeks - he wasn’t expecting things to escalate anyway; but turning his head and seeing his brother fucking himself with a thick dildo made Dean (and his untrustworthy dick) jump in surprise, and now Sam smirks as Dean stares blatantly - the boy with no soul enjoys hot eyes on his wet skin, wonders how long it will take Big Brother to fill him with something better than a toy.


	103. Line One Hundred-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vibrating/Inflatable Dildos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneliner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Sam has never seen Dean so excited about getting mail, but once his big brother has torn into the box; producing a decent size silicone cock, he thinks he understands, "Dad wants me to get you ready for tonight," Dean breathes, and Sam gulps when he catches the words 'inflatable' and 'seven speed vibration', on the packaging.


	104. Line One Hundred- Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inflatable/vibrating dilldo, because one is never enough ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Another hiss of air and Dean gasps, fingers clawing at the sheets, "Daddy," he sobs, face wet with tears, the buzzing sound hits his ears before his brain can fully catch up and his body jerks with the vibrations; "Just one more, baby boy," Dad whispers against his skin, "Just one more pump and it'll be fully inflated, filling you up so good."


	105. Line One Hundred-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

This right here, this is the real reason Sam won't let Dad or Dean cut his hair; he knows what they think: that he loves them pulling on his hair during blowjobs, or tugging his head back as they fuck into his tight hole from behind; and while true, Sam loves this most of all: laying his head in his Daddy's lap while John's reading a book, the sound of pages turning or watching tv and his Dad's fingers lightly combing through his hair, finger nails occasionally scratching his scalp.


	106. One Hundred-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popsicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

John has never done this before, never teased his boys indirectly, but he can't deny that wrapping his lips around the strawberry popsicle and hollowing out his cheeks is definitely having the desired effect on his boys.


	107. One Hundred-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubble Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

After all the years of John rubbing his stubble and beard over his boy's silky smooth skin, they are turning the tables on him; with Sam licking over his nipples and rubbing them with his scruffy chin, and Dean nosing and snuffling along the tender skin at where his thighs and hips meet, his cheeks leaving burning streaks behind.


	108. Line One-Hundred Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's ass and bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam is used to waking up with Dean’s fingers inside him, occasionally his brother’s cock, too – the stretch and pressure are what bring him around slowly – but today he wakes with a jolt; the pressure inside him is normal, the vibrations rattling his insides are something the teen has never felt before, and Sam comes within minutes because of the 3 bullets Dean keeps on high speed inside him.


	109. Line One-Hundred Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's sensitive balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Dean’s always fascinated by how much his little brother whines when he plays with Sam’s ball sac, and wonders if he can make his baby boy come without touching the kid anywhere else; he makes Sam spread his legs wide and takes his time, gently dragging his nails across Sam’s balls, rubbing a heavy thumb along the crease between them, palming them in his hand just to feel the weight, but all it takes is a couple gentle kisses for Sammy to shout and come all over himself, body writhing helplessly on the bed.


	110. Line One-Hundred Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tickles Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Dean’s only ticklish in a few spots, and it took a long time for Sam to figure out where – turns out the crease between hip and thigh is the most sensitive – and Sam takes advantage of those sweet spots whenever he’s losing at sparring; a few accidental scratches and Dean’s squirming beneath his little brother, and when Sam notices a twitching in Dean’s pants, he can’t help but investigate, running feather-light fingertips along that sweet crease and seeing Dean’s underwear bulge – Sam has to sit on his brother’s chest to keep Dean from squirming, and maybe that’s the perfect excuse to drag his tongue down the dip of Dean’s pelvis.


	111. Line One-Hundred Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

John should have known better than to let his teenage boys watch porn, but it’s too late now that his quickly growing kids are adamant about trying everything they’ve seen; so John’s stuck on the bottom, bent over with his ass full of Dean’s cock, and behind Dean is Sam, having to stand to get the right angle to take his big brother – John is torn between moans and laughs as they both fuck forward while Sammy occasionally mentions that he’s always wanted to ride a train.


	112. Line One-Hundred Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's too young to actually come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sammy's body reacts so fully when he comes - he whimpers and thrashes his head into the pillows, moans and cries out Dean's name, his little prick throbs, his body shakes and his legs squeeze so tight around Dean - but the kid doesn't understand what is happening, _"How come nothing comes out like when you come?"_ ; but Dean just tells him he's not old enough yet - and Sammy will take anything Dean says just like that - and he focus more on how his whole body feels good when Dean licks his mostly soft dick and fingers that one _really good_ spot inside him.


	113. Line One Hundred-Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Dean is literally screaming; he's clawing at the sheets, trying to get away, but there is no mercy, no reprieve; Sam's fingers are wicked, moving relentlessly over his ribs; he's balls deep in his big brother, his larger body flat on top, pinning Dean to the bed as Sam just enjoys the sensations caused by his brother's laughter.


	114. Line One Hundred-Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

John knew his boys were creative, and with Sam's thirst for knowledge, John never saw the point of denying them anything in the bedroom, he figured if he said no, that they would only try it with each other anyway; but when his boys came up to him asking to try something new, John never figured he would be the bottom slice of a Winchester sandwich, with Dean's thrusts guided into him by Sam thrusting deep and slow into his big brother.


	115. Line One Hundred-Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean   
> Sam comes dry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Sam whimpers, his small fingers clench and tug lightly at Dean's hair as his big brother sucks and licks at his little prick; it's chubby and hard, but not like Dean's; "Can't wait for your balls to drop Sammy," Dean murmurs before taking Sam back into his mouth, Sam gasps his confusion, arching as one of Dean's slick fingers pushes into his little boy pussy then presses and rubs against that one amazing spot inside him, "So I can swallow your hot sticky load," Dean explains, Sam whines at that "Dean, I-" his body tightens all over and he shudders hard, dick wet with only his brother's saliva.


	116. Line One Hundred-Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's sensitive balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Sam grips the headboard tight, it's the only way to keep himself from flying apart, Dean has been tormenting him with these soft little kitten licks; it wouldn't be so bad if Dean would spread them out, but his big brother is is being stubborn - like that should be a surprise - and Sam's blowjob turned into Dean nuzzling, licking and kissing all over the soft and tender skin of his balls; and Sam can't hold back much longer and honestly, he doesn't want to.


	117. Line One Hundred-Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/John/Sam  
> Smooth Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

Dean drags the razor down the last thin strip of shaving cream before tossing it into the bowl of warm water, he uses a clean, warm, damp wash cloth to wipe away any residue left behind; Dad is on the bed behind him, warm breath on Dean's neck and large callused hands resting on his hips; they're both kneeling between Sam's splayed legs, watching as Dean shaves away any trace of hair, "Look good, baby boy; like when you first climbed into bed with us," Dads voice rumbles in Dean's ear and he shivers as he leans down to run his tongue up the same patch of skin the razor touched last.


	118. Line One Hundred-Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/John/Sam  
> Licking all over a smooth Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

John nuzzles into his younger boy's thigh, its smooth and soft as he runs his tongue from the juncture of thigh to the side of the boy's knee, grinning when Sam twists, trying to get away; his baby boy whines, back arching as Dean keeps up the assault of his mouth on those dusty pink nipples; "Daddy," Sam mewls "Daddy, please," his voice is still horse from screaming him self raw from before, when he was on his stomach and Dean had his 3 days worth of stubble presse tight up against Sam's taint, licking the tender skin there; "Shh, Sammy," John murmurs, inching back up his boy's other leg and nuzzling the now smooth skin of Sam's balls "We just want a taste."


	119. Line One Hundred-Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vibrators, orgasm denial and edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: Oddfront

This is the fifth time Sam has almost come, and he is a sobbing, wrecked, incoherent mess; Dean is trying to kill him, there can be no other explanation, because every single time Sam comes close to the edge Dean turns off the vibrator, angling it away from his prostate and wrapping his fingers tight around the base of Sam's cock; "D-de-de-d-ahhh!" Sam pants between breaths, sobbing a groan at the end as he's yet again denied; "Shhh, Sammy, just breath through it for me, you've still got 4 more rounds," Sam mewls, head shaking as it hangs between his shoulders.


	120. Line One-Hundred Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam isn't allowed to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam’s body is on the edge, arching up off the bed with shaking muscles as the vibrator dully buzzes inside him, but Dean is having too much fun watching the way his brother’s body moves; there’s no way Sam can come like this, not with the vibrator on its lowest setting, not with his hands cuffed to the headboard, not with a thick sound so deep inside his cock – Dean thinks he’ll leave the younger Winchester like this for at least an hour longer.


	121. Line One-Hundred Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hairless Sammy and Dean and John's tongues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Getting his body wash switched out for Nair is beyond frustrating (thank God it wasn’t his shampoo again), but being handcuffed naked to the bed seems to be the only upside to Dean’s latest prank; John promised Dean would make up for his jokes - deciding to help as well - and the two older Winchesters take their time running rough tongues over baby-soft skin – they haven’t tasted Sam’s skin this smooth in over 10 years, but damn do they enjoy the hard lines of muscle, the thick strong thighs, the heavy ball sac and soft taint of their baby boy.


	122. Line One-Hundred Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sammy's little cock and balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

The way Dean pays so much attention to Sammy’s little prick makes him nervous yet thrilled – he’s glad his brother loves his small dick but he still doubts that he can make Dean happy – so Dean makes a point (that he honestly would do anyway) to play with Sammy’s cock and balls as often as possible; whether they’re sitting on the couch or laying in bed, in the backseat of the car or at Uncle Bobby’s house, Dean’s fingers rub Sammy’s little ball sac, he uses just his thumb and forefinger to jerk his baby brother’s prick, he stares between Sam’s legs as the boy gets hard – though it’s barely noticeable with his baby cock – and kisses and licks the smooth skin; and more often than not, Dean will open his mouth and take Sam’s cock and balls completely in his mouth and warm them as his little brother whimpers and shivers.


	123. Line One-Hundred Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys in the Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

There’s something so right about sex in the Impala – maybe because they used to touch each other in the backseat while Dad drove, oblivious to their dirty-doings – so Dean always picks a place off a semi-busy highway (because the possibility of getting caught fucking your brother is always a thrill) and they fold and bend around one another, press into the familiar leather seats, arch against the hard door with a toy soldier still stuck in it; Dean takes Sam deep and slow, and they the space with heavy breathes and deep grunts, with moans of each boys’ name, with sweat-slick bodies sliding and hard muscles clashing – no bed could ever be a better place to make love than their childhood home.


	124. Line One-Hundred Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

The boys knew what their dad watched late at night, when he thought they were asleep, and as Dean hit puberty, he started wondering if it was all as good as they made it look – Sammy said it looked stupid and he bet ten bucks that it would be boring or gross – so one day when Dad was out on a hunt, they decided to try it out; when their Dad showed up early while Dean’s fingers in Sam’s ass made the younger boy keen, all he could say to his father was, “We had a bet,” – when he noticed a bulge in the man’s pants, though, he asked Daddy to “make sure we’re doing it right.”


	125. Line One-Hundred Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try something new while Dad is on a hunt, but he comes back early
> 
> WARNING: No age mentioned but can be seen as extreme underage; read this one with caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

What they saw on the TV looked so weird, but the people doing it looked happy, so while Dad was out on a hunt, Sam and Dean tried to copy the screen; they got naked and kissed and touched each other between the legs, and when Dean’s lips on Sam’s little dick made the young boy shiver, Dean told him to pay attention so he could do it for his big brother next – neither of them seemed to notice when Dad got home early, or that he hid in a corner and watched them, one hand covering his mouth and the other in his pants.


	126. Line One-Hundred Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulless!Sam knows what Dean wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam knows the things Dean wants from him, and when he had a soul, it scared him; but now, as he watches Dean fall into a fitful sleep, Sam doesn’t see what the problem is, and he honestly wants to give this to his brother – he wakes Dean as he straddles the older man, with his hair in pigtails, a plaid red skirt, and cotton white panties tugged to the side where a dildo wetly holds his body open, and Sam uses his wide palms to keep Dean from struggling as he explains, _“I’ve been a bad boy, Daddy; won’t you punish me?”_ – Dean takes what he wants within minutes.


	127. Line One-Hundred Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulless!Sam and Demon!Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

It never worked before, nothing they did, nothing they said, could fix them, but now – one without a soul and one with a soul so twisted it turned black – now they fit perfect, now nothing could stop them – not the angels nor the demons, not the hunters, not even pesky little souls – and with Sam’s mouth on Dean’s bloody skin, they had enough power to destroy anything that tried.


	128. Line One-Hundred Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam deals with Demon!Dean
> 
> (Sorry this one is angst, not porn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

What stood in front of him wasn’t Dean, it couldn’t possibly be Dean, and Sam would do anything to get rid of the demon using his brother’s body like a meat suit - anything including punching and choking, screaming and holding it down, demanding it to let his brother go – and when that didn’t work, Sam begged with a hoarse voice, slumped against the black-eyed thing and sobbed; it held him the way Dean always did, ran calloused fingers through Sam’s hair the way Dean always did, kissed his temple and whispered soothingly to Sam the way Dean always did – it’s black eyes blinked to Dean’s green as it promised, _“We’ll figure it out, just like we always do.”_


	129. Line One-Hundred Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulless!Sam has feelings, too
> 
> (Angst again, but with porn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Without his soul, Sam didn’t really give a damn that Dean was his brother; with lips that thick and legs naturally bowed like they’re meant to be spread open, Sam had to have him; but he still had his memories, knew what he’d feel if he did have a soul - Sam knew that this would hurt him, that Dean gave in so easily and bent over for it, that with his soul, Dean would never give himself over like this - so he fucked harder, squeezed tighter, and bit down until freckled skin was glossed red with blood.


	130. Line One-Hundred Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and ~this Dean~
> 
> (I was having an angsty writing day, okay?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Sam had to fix this, he knew he could fix this, make it right again, make _Dean_ right again, he had to, because _this Dean_ wasn’t his Dean, because _this Dean_ that whispered hotly in Sam’s ear was wrong – his Dean didn’t know, couldn’t know, how Sam felt; his Dean would slam Sam into a wall in anger if he knew, not like _this Dean_ that slammed Sam into a wall with hunger and lust – but black eyes burned Sam’s skin and he didn’t want to fix Dean, not now, not yet, not while _this Dean_ had a hand sliding down Sam’s jeans.


	131. Line One-Hundred Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss Dean and Soulless!Sam
> 
> WARNING: Ok this is NON-CON! And the following FOUR will ALSO BE NON-CON! Please tread lightly and read each chapter's summary before looking at the one liner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Every touch was hard except the kiss - soft, warm lips brushing together for the first time – but that didn’t lessen the broad body pinning Dean to the bed, the tight grip bruising his wrists, the fat cock slamming into him as he struggled to get away; even the words Sam whispered against his flushed cheek cut into his skin, _“Gonna make you love me, Dean.”_


	132. Line One-Hundred Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulless!Sam doesn't sleep (Sam/Dean)
> 
> WARNING: This is NON-CON! And the following THREE will ALSO BE NON-CON! Please tread lightly and read each chapter's summary before looking at the one liner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Dean doesn’t know that Sam doesn’t sleep, he’s not as light a sleeper as he was when Sam was just a kid, and Sam finds it amusing how much he can get away with; as long as he starts with his mouth on Dean’s cock, his brother will meld into the bed and take anything Sam has – he’s so damn loose in his sleep that Sam can’t get enough – and Sam hopes his brother never figures out why he wakes up sore and wet, because then he might have to use a little more force.


	133. Line One-Hundred Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam will do whatever it takes to keep Dean from getting his soul back
> 
> WARNING: This is NON-CON! And the following TWO will ALSO BE NON-CON! Please tread lightly and read each chapter's summary before looking at the one liner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by:CallmeB

If Dean had just left well enough alone, if Dean had just let Sam be instead of trying to force his fucked up soul down his throat, everything would be fine; but Dean wouldn’t listen, and Sam did what he had to do, treated his brother the way he needed to be treated – all Sam had to do was remind Dean to be a good little soldier, use a firm hand and a stern voice – and okay maybe the anal beads were a little over the top, but Dean behaved from that point on, did as he was told, and finally put that mouth to use on something other than whining.


	134. Line One-Hundred Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam will show Dean what a monster looks like
> 
> WARNING: This is NON-CON! And the following ONE will ALSO BE NON-CON! Please tread lightly and read each chapter's summary before looking at the one liner!
> 
> WARNING #2: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH I'm so sorry I don't know how it slipped into my brain and out through my fingers but it happened and there's no turning back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Dean always thought Sam was a monster - that’s what makes it easier now, because Dean wanted a monster, and now he’s got one holding a gun to his mouth; it’s easy to make Dean beg, make Dean open those lips and suck, easy to fuck hard and slow while metal knocks against teeth; it’s easy to finish inside Dean, to look straight in those eyes and pull the trigger; it’s easy, Sam tells himself, because he doesn’t have the soul to care – yet he can’t figure out why his insides say otherwise.


	135. Line One-Hundred Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's tired of Dean's shit
> 
> WARNING: This is NON-CON! Last one y'all! Please tread lightly and read each chapter's summary before looking at the one liner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by:CallmeB

Dean got himself into this mess, and Sam was tired of feeling sorry for his brother; if Dean wanted to be one of hell’s bitches then Sam would treat him like one – he’d keep Dean on a leash, make him his pet, put a tail in the bitch’s ass and make his brother beg on all fours to be allowed outside his little salt circle of a bed – Dean learned quick to present himself to his owner or get doused in holy water.


	136. Line One-Hundred Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post about lava lamps and so this happened
> 
> BACK TO FLUFF MY FRIENDS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by:CallmeB

John loves to watch his boys together, the way Dean touches so gently and Sammy’s body is so pliant beneath his big brother, and the sounds – breathless gasps, whimpers, whispers of sweet nothings – make every moment beautiful; but John’s favorite part is watching them rest together afterwards, the only light illuminating them is a red glow from their lava lamp as liquid bubbles and falls rhythmically.


	137. Line One-Hundred Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lava lamps again Sam/Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

So many colors shine across Dean’s skin as the boys rut against each other in bed, and sometimes Sam finds himself staring at his brother, watching how his freckles seem to move as the colors change because their little collection of lava lamps bubbles gently at their bedside – sometimes Sam likes to trace the shifting and fading colors on Dean’s body with his tongue.


	138. One Hundred Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Dean blowing a young Sammy to teach him how to give a blowjob, and John watches in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner Is brought to you by Oddfront
> 
> This is for the prompt: Dean blowing a young Sammy (5 or 6-ish,) to teach him how to give a blowjob, and John watches in the corner. Now there’s a lot of kinks I have and while I have read some really fascinating things (i.e. Santa’s Little Helper by Alezig (which I enjoyed far more than I really should have)). I’m not judging, to each their own, far be it from me to kink shame, especially with my own long list of kinks/reasons I’ll be taking the express elevator to hell (i.e. posting porn on Christmas, not to mention my love of incest, how much I love my Bad Dragon dildo, and I mean really, there are so many other reasons, I just add it to the pile now and move along). I don’t think it’s strange that you like it (I have a list of 'not normal' kinks a mile long (and no one has the right to tell you that your kinks are wrong!)), whatever floats your boat. (And, now you guys know that I ramble uncontrollably sometimes, and not that thats a bad thing, and I'm sure some of you are far more entertained by my run on sentences, than you would like to admit, but there ya go... Anyway!...) I am writing the prompt, but I’m not specifying Sammy’s age (it just feels too awkward to me). I hope that it still satisfies what you’re wanting (damn, the author's notes are longer than the chapter... haha... oops).

* * *

 

“Pay attention baby boy,” Dean husks, licking his lips; Sam whimpers as Dean’s tongue brushes over the tip of his sensitive little cock, Dean sneaks a glance at their Daddy, who has been waiting ever so patiently for Sam’s lesson to end; Sam whimpers again but looks down at his big brother, Dean smirks, voice raspy “You’re gonna have to show Daddy everything I’ve taught you.”


	139. One Hundred Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is obsessed with how small Sam's cock and balls are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner Is brought to you by Oddfront

“Oh, Sammy,” Dean breaths, finger tips caressing his little brother’s baby cock and grinning when Sammy keens; he hums and nuzzles the silky soft flesh “So sweet, your little cock fits so good in my mouth.”


	140. One Hundred Fourty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean in a skirt, bent over the kitchen table on display for Sam while John's on a hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner is brought to you by Oddfront

Sam rolls his shoulders, he’s been hunched over his trig homework for a good hour now, Dean’s breath hitches as the movement jostles the fingers inside him; he’s been splayed out on the table for just as long, skirt flipped up over his pale cheeks and Sam’s fingers buried deep inside him.


	141. One Hundred Fourty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and a fucking machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner is brought to you by Oddfront

A low mechanical whirl echoes through the small house, Sam’s soft mewls follow almost like an after thought; Dean relines back on the bed, slowly palming himself as he watches his baby brother hang slack in his bonds; Sam is covered in sweat, hair falling around his face as his head hangs, chin resting on his chest; his mouth is open, panting in shallow breaths, his hips barely even twitching now as the machine beneath him keeps thrusting the dildo in and out of him.


	142. One Hundred Fourty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

John can’t help but lick his lips, Dean hole and Sam’s fingers are dripping with lube; he’s been watching his boys play all morning, Sam had tied his big brother to the head board, snagged the lube and licked down the long expanse of Dean’s spine, fingers wet and sliding deeply inside the shadowed entrance, stretching him wide so they fuck him at the same time.


	143. One Hundred Fourty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dean/Sam in the impala please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

“That one’s Draco, some times people can confuse it for one of the dippers,” Sam murmurs quietly “Oh! And that one’s Cygnus,” earlier Dean dragged his baby brother out of the motel room and drove out to the middle of nowhere in Arizona; spread a blanket over the Impala’s hood and a cooler on the roof behind them, and then reclined back against the wind shield; Sammy has been pointing out constellations all night between kisses.


	144. One Hundred Fourty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dean/Sam in the impala please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

Sam huffs then snickers, right up until Dean accidentally elbows his shoulder, “Damit Sam,” Dean growls shifting, he hits the back of his head, curses and then almost takes a knee to the groin, “Dean, stop, Dean!” Sam wheezes out breath knocked from him as Dean plants himself firmly in Sam’s lap, but also ends up elbowing his baby brother in the stomach this time, “What,” Dean replies grumpily, arms crossing on his chest; “Maybe we’re finally to big to be doing this in the backseat?”


	145. One Hundred Fourty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dean/Sam in the impala please (apparently I couldn't help myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner Is brought to you by Oddfront.

“Road head,” Sam slowly turns incredulous eyes on his brother, “What,” he raises a brow, but Dean just smirks and caresses the steering wheel obscenely, “Well Sammy, I can come up with something else if you want to renege,” Sam just huffs up into his hair as he leans across the bench seat, fingers deft as they reach for Dean’s fly.


	146. One Hundred Fourty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's too little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner Is brought to you by Oddfront.

'Its not fair!' Sam pouts as he watches Dean bounce up and down in Daddy's lap, 'I'm not too little.


	147. One Hundred Fourty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner Is brought to you by Oddfront

Another crapy first day at another school they’ll only be in for a few months, Sam sighs and collapses into Dean’s lap on the couch, his brother’s hand instantly seeking out his little pink nipples.


	148. One Hundred Fourty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get curious while dad is away on a hunt, but dad comes home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Liner Is brought to you by Oddfront

John groans as he eases himself out of the big black truck, his mouth quirks in a smile as he walks past the Impala, he’s surprised it’s still there at a quarter to ten on a Friday night, he would have figured Dean would be out at bar, hustling pool, sitting in on a back room poker game, or fucking a waitress in the back ally; John’s not stupid, he knows what his oldest get up too; he keys the door open... or at least John thought he knew what his boys got up to when he was out on a hunt; John’s duffle hit’s the floor, his fingers losing their grip at the sight his boys naked on the couch; Sam kneeling over Dean, riding his big brother, it does more to shock him than any monster ever has.


	149. Line One-Hundred Forty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by: CallmeB

Half an hour ago, Sammy was wide awake, all hands as he and Dean played together with his little prick for the first time, but he came dry quick and hard, and now the boy can barely keep his eyes open; he slumps and clings to Dean, mumbles and yawns, "Hugs, De; Gotta hol' me," - the 11 year old doesn't even give his big brother a chance to pull Sammy's underwear back up before he's asleep atop the blankets.


	150. One Hundred Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

Dean snuffles in his sleep as Sam rolls him onto his back; Sam freezes momentarily, making sure his brother is still out cold - Sam relaxes when Dean just turns his head on the pillow, then slowly makes his way under the covers and easing Dean’s boxers down before taking the soft cock into his mouth.


	151. One Hundred Fifty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skirt and panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

Sam pants so sweetly against Dean’s neck as his large calloused hands slide up the back of the boys smooth thighs, inching their way under the pleated skirt and slipping his fingers under the silky panties, fondling his hard little prick.


	152. One Hundred Fifty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John teaches Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

"Easy Sammy," John instructs as he pulls Dean’s cheeks apart to show off the tiny pink pucker, "You need to get him ready for you," he says, tapping Dean’s hole with the tip of a finger and grinning when Sam gasps at the sight of it twitching, clenching tightly and then releasing, "Start with your tongue, get him nice and wet, once he’s warmed up, you can slip him a finger and start to open him up for your prick."


	153. One Hundred Fifty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

Dean’s eyes are clenched shut, his teeth digging into his lower lip and his hands are fisted so tight in the sheets, he’s amazed they haven’t ripped apart yet; but it’s all he can do not come right then and there as he sinks into his daddy’s tight heat for the first time.


	154. One Hundred Fifty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denyal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

John hisses in a breath as Dean slowly sinks down onto his cock, his baby boy has been denying him all day, and now he can finally come; John realizes that he actually wants to hold off and make this good for Dean too.


	155. One Hundred Fifty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

The more he struggles, the tighter the ropes around his wrists get, but he can’t help himself; the smirk on his brothers face is terrifying as he climbs over his naked body, spread eagle and tied down to the bed - “Shh....” his brother hushes, just before taking his hard cock between soft lips.


	156. One Hundred Fifty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

“Beg,” Dean whispers as he licks and nips his way across the sharp jut of collar bones before cutting down to suck at the hard nipple, “Dean,” his name is rasped out like whiskey over gravel, “Doesn’t sound like begging to me,” Dean grins fingers dancing lightly over hard flesh; “Dean, please,” John sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth “Please, sit on my cock.”


	157. One Hundred Fifty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

John smiles softly as he runs his fingers through Dean's short hair; they've been laying on the couch for the better part of the day, Dean nursing on his cock, bringing him to orgasm three times currently trying for a fourth - John doesn't have the heart to tell his boy that he'll be lucky if he can get hard again before dinner.


	158. One Hundred Fifty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

Dean loves teasing Sam, plain and simple whether it's during a prank war or now, while his baby brother is impaled on Daddy's thick cock; Dean just smirks over Sam's shoulder at their dad as his finger tip trace ever so lightly around the tight ring of Sammy's stretched hole.


	159. One Hundred Fifty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wore Sam out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

Sam sighs as he snuggles deeper into his daddy's arms, he whines softly when Daddy's softened cock slips out of him and jumps when Dean's wet tongue starts to lick up the come leaking out his loose hole.


	160. One Hundred Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking and Skirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

John yanks the coarse material of Sam's short pencil skirt back into place, and enjoys Sammy's whimpers as the wool drags harshly over his red hot, freshly spanked ass.


	161. One Hundred Sixty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy dirty talks to his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

"There's my good baby boy," John murmurs sweetly as he parts Dean's smooth thighs with one hand, "So sweet for me aren't you," he continues, one hand spreading the pale globes while the other pours more lube onto the tiny pink hole; "Your little boy pussy is all wet, just for Daddy," Dean whimpers and somehow manages to nod as John sinks his fingers in deep, "Daddy's gonna fill you right up."


	162. One Hundred Sixty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

Sam is a pain in Dean's ass, and he means that literally as Dad's hand comes down hard on his tender ass cheeks, turning them from a warm pink to red hot.


	163. One Hundred Sixty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

Sam has never been good at following orders, or requests, or even suggestions, so it's no surprise that he's once again spending some quality time bare ass up over his daddy's lap; what is surprising is that tonight he's begging for a spanking and a fucking afterwards.


	164. One Hundred Sixty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

John murmurs soothingly into Sammy's hair as he pushes another slick finger in along side his cock; stretching his little boy wider, "Shh, you can take it Sam, just imagine when you'll be able to take both Dean and I together."


	165. One Hundred Sixty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

Dean arches hard in his daddy's lap, clenching tightly around the thick shaft inside him as Sam eases a thicker sound into his cock's slit; Dad swats his thigh, bringing him crashing back into reality, "Don't clench, just relax, baby boy."


	166. One Hundred Sixty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sore Nipples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront

John is trying to be as gentle as he can putting ointment on Dean’s sore little nipples, but even that touch just makes them hard and they bud up so pretty; they’re so bruised though, that even them hardening has Dean whimpering, and he’s trying to sit still and not squirm away from Daddy as he puts more soothing cream on them.


	167. One Hundred Sixty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anal beads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by Oddfront

John licks his lips as he presses the final and largest bead into his oldest's tight pucker, pushing his fingers in to the slick hole after it and making sure that they rub and press firmly against his boy's sensitive gland, his grin is a little wicked at the sharp hiss of breath as his fingers move the beads around before pulling out, leaving the muscle clenching and fluttering in their wake, "Alright Dean," he says with a sharp smack to a pale cheek, that earns him what can only be described as a squeek, "Let's go pick Sammy up from school."


	168. One Hundred Sixty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by Oddfront

"Angle your hips up, Dean, I'm not plugging you, so if you want to keep Daddy's come warm inside, you have to keep your ass nice and high."


	169. One Hundred Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vibrating plugs don't mix well with homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

John grins at the whimpers he pulls from his boys as the turns the vibrations up another notch on their plugs; Sammy is chewing relentlessly on the end of his pencil, little butt squirming all over the surface of the plastic chair, but he's still concentrating on his homework; Dean however, has a much bigger plug that is seated perfectly against his prostate, sending the vibrations straight through the sensitive little gland; the poor boy is just a constant stream of pre-come in his shorts, and he hasn't even opened his book bag, let alone started his homework.


	170. One Hundred Seventy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced Orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront

Dean is past whimpers and whines, his throat is too sore to scream and he coldn’t mewl or keen even if he wanted too; he’s not sobbing, but the choked off sounds escaping from his mouth sounds kind of like it, but not at the same time, when Dad had said he’d wanted to try something new, Dean hadn’t imagined he’d end up like this; hands tied together to the headboard, feet together tied to the end of the bed, thick vibrator stuffed inside his hole on the highest setting and rope around his middle holding a wand over his cock; he’s climaxed so many times now that he’s coming dry.


	171. One Hundred Seventy-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront

Dean gasps and brings his hand up to stroke over Sam’s hard cock as his little brother circles his hips before lifting up to drop back down onto his cock again.


	172. One Hundred Seventy-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipple Clamps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-liner is brought to you by Oddfront

Sam gasps, arching his back high off the bed as Dean flicks the clamps attached to his nipples.


	173. One Hundred Seventy-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean forceful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by Oddfront

Sam moans, spreading his legs wider and cupping the back of Dean’s skull, moving and pressing his big brother’s mouth exactly where he wants it.


	174. One Hundred Seventy-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by Oddfront

Dean sighs and wriggles his bottom a little, he's been laying across Daddy's lap all afternoon, while Daddy pet his cheeks and taint, rolled and stroked his balls and played with his hole, shoving thick fingers deep inside and rubbing his sweet spot.


	175. One Hundred Seventy-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anal Beads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by Oddfront

Dean whimpers and claws at the bedding as Daddy pushes another bead past his tight ring, "Too full," he whines, trying to bring his thighs together in an attempt to hide; "Dean," Dad warns, tapping his hip lightly, Dean mewls pitifully but legs his legs go lax, "Last one, baby boy."


	176. One Hundred Seventy-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by Oddfront

Sam is six foot four of straining muscles and frustration, with his limbs tied spread eagle, there isn't much he can do, and with the cock ring Dean put on him five hours and three of Dean's orgasms ago, it wasn't looking like he'd be getting relief anytime soon.


	177. One Hundred Seventy-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy teaches Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by Oddfront.

"Spread his thights a little more, Sammy," John encourages as he hands the lube to his youngest, it's the boys first time preparing Dean and his hands are shaking slightly as he ends up pouring out way more of the lube than strictly necessary over Dean's hole; "Use one hand to pull his cheek away, a little more, you want to be able to see that little hole twitch, that's it," John murmmers into the Sam's hair, "Now, start off slow, Dean likes a bit of teasing, run your fingers through the slick and spread it over his taint, good boy; look at how he shivers at that, now if you press your knuckles just right, you can get him to scream."


	178. One Hundred Seventy-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one liner is brought to you by Oddfront

Dean can always tell when Sam moves accidentally and the plug keeping Daddy's hot load presses perfectly against his prostate, Sam's face does a cross between 'deer in the headlights' and 'hand in the cookie jar' expression before turning a bright red; and if Dean 'accidentaly' brushes against/nudges/pokes/prods/tickles/tackles/ wrestles with Sam more than usual... well, it's just brotherly ribbing and definitely not because Dean is evil and loves to see Sammy blush all the way down to his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it. Let us know what you think, or if there is a request you would like to see a one-liner about.


End file.
